mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Luchnik
" … gloves are over there man.” Vas added pointing to their location with his nose. Dimitri shrugged and moved towards the gloves, scanning through for a pair suitable for him, when he saw Jacy make her way to the cargo hold where she came across Dimitri and Vas. She squeezed Vas’ right butt cheek by way of friendly greeting. Then quickly huffed out “Dimitri, Doctor Adler requested our presence in the infirmary. Bring the newest passenger with you, Samson Merchant. And bring your gun.” He started to smile; He didn't like violence too much but the prospect of testing Nikolai- She thought better of that last statement and clarified, “Bring a small gun." "Pizdets" this is Russian slang/explative that means mat, referring to vagina She turned to vas Sugar bear, you should join him. Dorian’s going to have words with Dillon and his private family Doc. I guess he’s expecting things could go sideways?” "Doctors orders" Dimitri said jovally before rushing past vas "Right. You heard the lady Dim-sum.” Vas said trotting back down and putting the crate to the floor for the moment. “You go get your pistol. I’ll meet you at the passenger’s room.” Vas said as he strode to the passenger quarters. "Hurry up Sugar Bear, you'll miss the gunshow" Dimitri shoved through the corridors, and up the stairway to the third bunk on the left and stepped into the door way and knelt before his crate, flipping the latch up and nudging it open, as the pnumatics took care of the rest. Satisfyingly, his case opened to reveal... A little pizdet handgun and some loose components. Dimitri blanched and grufly grabbed the gun. He popped out the the cylinder of the tiny nagant and counted out the bullets with a quick scan. This heavily modified weapon, modeled after the nagant, is a 7 shooter, gate loaded double action revolver. It's light but oy Blin can it shoot. The trigger is heavier than papas driving hammer, and this little der'ma relies on that hammer. The gun in question is modified to have and ejectable cartridge, locking in where the gate loader block would be, essentially giving it a bit more speed, but still necessitating the need to load up clips prior to going in, less you have to spend two hours twisting barrels to get bullets in or out. But shit does this thing hit it's target. Sure it's bullets travel only 2/3 the speed of sound but the lack of gas and muzzle flash, and the lighter special rounds make it one accurate mother fucker. Dimitri had decaled a red star on the side, with a small inscription scratched in "Luchnik" This of course flashed priefly through Dimitri's head as he slammed the cylinder in and cocked back the hammer. He smiled. "Let's get us an egg head" He put the glorious fo-russian handgun in his chest strap and made his way towards vas and the meek doctor, and puffed out his chest. "You lead way" he said thickly